mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Something To Read 10: Digital
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic This month's topic is a broad one, having to do with digital machines, characters, contraptions, worlds, or anything else that could come between or anywhere else. There could be some robots that are taking over the world, perhaps robots that are sentient and hiding from those that would seek to dismantle them, perhaps there's a character with cybernetics, perhaps there's an entire world or city that resembles something that would jump out of sci-fi with high tech gadgetry and people. Other approaches could be some kind of simulation where the story follows a group of simulated characters and their world that can change at a blink of an eye, changed by those that control the digital simulation. Maybe there's some characters with really high tech suits that let them pull off all kinds of feats. Maybe some programs or viruses from machines or computers found some way to jump out into the real world and materialize, either to the point of exploring or causing absolute havoc. Or, for another approach, maybe the story instead focuses on simple modern day technology. Perhaps the characters are having a banter while rigging up a security system to watch over their headquarters. Perhaps the short story is set over the characters communicating via phone, computer, or some other means. Maybe it follows a character in the process of inventing something new, or fixing something that was broke. What kind of ideas could you come up with that aren't listed here, if one of these didn't spark an idea? There's all kinds of things that could be done. As always, the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you wanted to. Feel free to ask away if you have any questions, though make sure to stay within the community rules with both your questions and your written entries. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below if you'd like. Something To Read 1: House and Mist Something To Read 2: Inner Voice Something To Read 3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read 4: Steam Pipes Something To Read 5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads Something To Read 7: Holiday Celebrations Something To Read 8: Snow Day Something To Read 9: Relationships Category:Something To Read